1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to seismic acquisition.
1. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
A seismic survey typically includes an acquisition system consisting of a plurality of seismic sources that exert energy on the earth, a recorder and a plurality of sensor units configured to record signals containing the reflected energy exerted by the seismic sources, which may commonly be referred to as seismic data. Typically, the seismic data may be forwarded to the recorder through a set of transport network nodes that run applications configured to gather the seismic data from the sensor units by a polling technique and push the seismic data to the recorder.